Bad ending: Tomada lejos de él
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Resumen: Desconocido interrumpe en su apartamento secuestrándola llevándola lejos antes de ser rescatada por Seven. (Smut, escenas explicitas) M 18


¡Hey! Vuelvo a traer otro fanfic de Mystic Messenger :D un one shot algo corto. Espero que les guste.

Nota: los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos de los personajes de Mystic Messenger pertenecen a la compañía Cherizt que desarrollo este Otome. Y espero vuelvo a recalcar que saquen algún día las rutas de Saeran y V.

Nota2: Spoiler grande si no has jugado la ruta de Seven y no has caído en el primer Bad Ending del día 7.

Título: Bad Ending: Tomada lejos de él.

Personajes: Saeran/Desconocido, MC y 707/Luciel/Saeyoung.

Resumen: Desconocido interrumpe en su apartamento secuestrándola llevándola lejos antes de ser rescatada por Seven. (Smut, escenas explicitas) M+18

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bad Ending 1: Tomada lejos de él

Estaba alterada su vida estaba en peligro cuando Seven le aviso que estaba por ir a donde se encontraba ella. Una bomba atentaba contra su vida, y el sistema de seguridad había sido desactivado por el hacker desconocido.

El sonido de un cristal romperse mientras entraba el Desconocido al apartamento por la ventana. Sus botas pesadas pisando los fragmentos mientras hablaba con su voz distorsionada a través de la máscara.

\- Eres el Hacker – Observando que se acercaba a mi mientras sujetaba con su mano algo oculto entre su abrigo.

\- Eres una chica lista – Extendiendo su mano – Supongo que viste mi advertencia de venir por ti. Es tiempo de ir a nuestro paraíso.

\- ¿Paraíso?, yo no iré a ninguna parte – Tratando de defenderse.

-Es lamentable tener que llevármela de regreso – Sujetando su brazo fuertemente mientras la arrastra fuera del apartamento – Sera mejor que tenga cuidado con los pedazos de vidrios, princesa. Y evite no gritar.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Tratando de forcejar su agarre desesperadamente – ¡Ayuda alguien ayúdeme!, ¡SEVEN!

\- Le había dicho que no gritara – Sujetándola del cuello apretando su agarre para impedir el paso de aire – Me enfurece escuchar ese nombre, no lo vuelvas a mencionar - Soltándola cayó en el piso donde tosió fuertemente mientras jadeaba por la forma brusca de respirar y recuperarse. Toco uno de los pedazos de vidrio con su tobillo cortándose y soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor. El Desconocido se arrodillo junto a ella para quedar frente a su rostro y mostrar una helada verde en su mirada a través de la máscara – Mire lo que ha pasado – Tocando su herida – Se ha lastimado princesa, pero descuide tendré buen cuidado de usted cuando lleguemos.

\- Por favor…

\- Descuide al lugar a donde ira es el paraíso, la salvadora tendrá piedad de usted y la aceptara – Sujetándola del brazo mientras se dirigían fuera del apartamento. Escucho el celular que portaba la chica quitándoselo para ver quien llamaba, una risa sonó detrás de la máscara – Vaya pero si es Luciel, su héroe

\- No… por favor basta – Diciendo entre lagrimas

\- Él debe conocer el sentimiento de ser traicionado y como sentir que todas sus esperanzas por rescatarla se desmoronen – Contestando su llamada se retiró la máscara para hablar – Usted es tan tarde como siempre, Luciel.

\- ¡MC! Donde esta ella– gritando desde el celular – ¡MC!

\- Vas a conocer el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando usted me abandono, le arrebatare lo más preciado para usted

\- No es posible… pero usted debería estar – Diciendo confundido

\- Fue un largo tiempo hermano – Sujetando a la chica de la cintura – Ella está invitada para ir al paraíso.

\- Por favor no… déjela ir ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

\- Es demasiado tarde, ella conocerá la traición de confiar en alguien – Terminando la llamada apago su celular para después guardarlo – Tu vendrás conmigo

Seven había llegado al Departamento de Rika demasiado tarde, observo el desastre en el piso y la ventana rota del apartamento, llamo a MC por el lugar esperando encontrarla hasta que observo desde la ventana de afuera que la llevaban dentro de un automóvil, divisando el rostro de su captor grito por ella pero no fue escuchado. Un dolor le invadió al ver como se llevaban a la chica, golpeo muy fuerte la ventana por la ira y frustración al no lograr salvarla.

\- Perdoname… MC perdóname – Escuchaba el sonido de su celular, eran sus amigos quien llamaban para saber si se encontraba ella bien. Intento buscarla por el GPS de su celular pero algo impedía la señal, bloqueándola por completo. Lloro desconsolado de la frustración de no haberla podido salvar, le había prometido que estaba a salvo.

Volvió a sonar su celular esta vez contestando la llamada de Zen con suma tristeza.

\- ¡SEVEN! – Gritando desde la bocina del celular – Ella no contesta su teléfono, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Se la han llevado – Diciendo con sumo dolor – No eh logrado salvarla a tiempo.

\- Seven por dios – Tratando de calmarse – Debemos avisarle a Jumin, podemos encontrarla.

\- Imposible trate de localizarla – golpeando la pared de frustración – Él la llevo lejos de mí… necesito encontrar a V.

\- Maldición Seven – Diciendo Zen molesto – No pierda la cabeza, la encontraremos. ¿Qué hay de la bomba?

\- Eso no me preocupa ha sido desactivado el sistema de seguridad antes de que llegara – Frotándose un poco la cabeza – él conocía mis algoritmos… era de suponer, maldición por que él.

\- De que habla Seven

\- Por favor avisarle a Jumin de mantenerlos seguros – colgando la llamada de Zen para salir del apartamento con una furia en sus ojos y una mirada dorado oscuro – Te encontrare.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un dolor de cabeza la invadió por completo seguido de una oscuridad completa que impedía su visión la sensación de una venda sobre sus ojos, al despertar sobre una superficie poco suave. Trato de levantarse pero sentía que sus muñecas estaban siendo sujetadas fuertemente por unas ataduras al igual que sus pies, el corte que se había hecho en su tobillo estaba vendado. Escucho el sonido de unas teclas de computadora mientras escribía rápido seguido de percibir el olor a cigarrillo.

Le invadió un temblor por todo su cuerpo al recordar un poco lo que había sucedido, pensando que solo era una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría muy pronto. El sonido de una silla correrse seguido de unos pasos acercarse donde se encontraba ella, hizo que se moviera un poco forcejando todo lo posible las ataduras.

El Desconocido observo a la joven que luchaba por salir de las ataduras solo consiguiendo hacerse más daño sobre su piel, tomo una cámara fotográfica y el sonido del flash la asusto deteniéndose un poco en sus movimientos.

\- Es hora de tomarle fotos – Riéndose mientras daba una última calada de su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo y acercarse a la chica para tomarle una foto – Me pregunto qué tipo de foto torturaría más a Luciel… jajaja – Tocando su rostro – Pensemos un poco que él debe sentirse incapaz y decepcionado de no poder haberla salvado, debe sentirse como la peor persona por no haberla mantenido segura – Tomando otra foto - Pero cuando observe estas fotos de que me estoy divirtiendo mucho con su chica, el no dudara en atacarme… ¿Qué Sucederá con ese gran hacker? Jajaja – El sonido de la cámara resuena en la habitación – Cuando obtenga la información no esperare en destruir RFA y poner mi real venganza hacia él.

\- Detente… - Jalando las ataduras

\- Tal vez necesitemos algo más provocativo, así su deseo de enfocarse y venir a este lugar sea suficiente para que caiga en la trampa – Tomando su rostro para descubrir la venda de sus ojos y observar esa mirada ambarina oscura que reflejaba miedo – Mire a la cámara chica… no ponga esa mirada triste, muéstrame una sonrisa de lo feliz que se encuentra al estar aquí – Tomando otra foto.

\- No… - Ladeo su rostro mientras que unas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, para después ser limpiadas por el pulgar de la mano del Desconocido, y obtener su rostro para plantar un beso sobre su mejilla – No, no… por favor.

\- Bien… esa expresión, esa pose… - Tomando más fotos mientras besaba su rostro con suaves besos atrapando sus labios en un movimiento rápido, sintió que su cabeza se hacía para atrás tratando de evitar su beso. Coloco una mano detrás de la nuca para llegar a sujetarla y atrapar sus labios nuevamente en un beso voraz y hambriento, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior mientras exclamaba un gemido de dolor aprovechando para introducir su lengua y profundizar el beso. Empezando a jugar con la suya explorando cada rincón de su boca, se separó rompiendo el beso y dejando un sendero de saliva conectado mientras se limpia con el dorso de la mano. Admiraba su cara sonrojada sus lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas rojizas y su pecho subir y bajar de forma rápida jadeando un poco a la falta de aire. Sujeto su cámara para tomar otra foto y después colocarla a un lado mientras se subía a la cama encima de ella con las piernas aun lado de su cadera - ¿Por qué esta el interesado en ti? Me gustaría saber también… - Tocando su rostro lambiendo sus lágrimas – Tal vez debería tenerte después de que haya terminado de tomar las fotos, será increíble

\- ¡No! Luciel – Sollozando tratando de ocultar su rostro.

\- Mmm… no me digas que es su primer beso – Dirigió sus manos al dobladillo de su suéter para irlo levantando poco a poco dejando al descubierto su abdomen con su piel cremosa, acariciando esa zona suave – Entonces debo sentirme afortunado de besar algo tan… dulce.

\- Basta… no quiero esto – Tirando de sus ataduras de cuero causando una leve fricción sobre sus muñecas - ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Venganza – Tomando otra foto – Mi hermano debe sufrir… por todo, y usted es lo más preciado para él.

\- ¿Su hermano? – Diciendo con temor

\- Sí, usted es su mundo – Tomo la venda para después colocarla sobre sus ojos.

\- ¡No, no por favor no! – Sintiendo miedo mientras suplicaba hasta el punto de darse por vencida de que no le retiraría la venda. Escucho el sonido de la cámara por cada foto que le tomaba, levantando y retirando cada prenda ropa y rasgando sus medias.

El Desconocido siguió rompiendo su ropa hasta el punto de dejarla en harapos la tela de su ropa, hubo momentos en que ella se movía y forcejaba a tal punto de crearle contusiones por sus caderas y brazos, adquiriendo un color violeta y rojizo oscuro. Deteniéndose un momento para admirar su trabajo y tocar sobre las zonas descubiertas su piel blanca y cremosa.

\- Me perteneces – Acariciando su mejilla pero su rostro retiro el contacto de su mano evadiendo su tacto – Usted no quiere – Sin obtener respuesta de la chica – Vamos a crear recuerdos juntos, MC

Retirándose su chaqueta se acercó a su rostro para besarla nuevamente en los labios sintiendo su tacto suave, lambio un poco su labio mordiendo un poco su labio inferior provocando una laceración pequeña y probando de óxido y salado en su beso. Ella soltó un quejido de dolor aprovechando para abrir paso a su boca y profundizar el beso nuevamente, explorando cada rincón con fervor. Con su mano fue removiendo de un arranque los harapos de la tela de su suéter revelando un sujetador de color oscuro con encaje sencillo, amasando con una mano sobre la tela de algodón su seno mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su rostro suave como una flor. Detuvo su beso por la necesidad de aire jadeando levemente y observando cada detalle de su rostro, mejillas enrojecidas y jadeando con dificultad entre sollozos débiles. Lambio nuevamente sus lágrimas que eran bloqueadas por la venda de sus ojos, depositando besos por su rostro se acercó a su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras susurraba palabras.

\- Hare que lo olvides por completo, te hare mía – Descendiendo por su cuello proporcionando pequeños mordiscos y lambidas por la zona robándole suspiros a la chica.

\- Por favor…no

Ignorando sus suplicas continuo dejando marcas rojizas por el cuello podía escucharla gemir y suspirar poco a poco de placer, su mano se adentró en el sujetador acariciando su seno estrujándolo y jugando con su pezón en un toque tortuoso. Mientras que su otra mano se dirigía tocando y acariciando la curva de su abdomen hasta llegar a su falda quitársela de un tirón, se acercó a su sexo donde empezó a frotar sobre la tela de sus bragas creando una fricción contra la humedad que empezaba a formarse sobre sus labios vaginales, observando cada reacción de la chica. Le llamaba mucho el interés en cada gesto y sonido que usted producía ante su toque.

Empezaba a sentirse duro de su entrepierna de tan solo escucharla, se dirigió a liberar una de sus piernas para tomarla del muslo y envolverla en su cadera cerrando un poco la brecha entre los dos, empezó a moler sobre su entrepierna duramente robándole gemidos y jadeos. Sus manos se dirigieron a deshacerse de su sostén acariciando cada pecho lambiendo cada seno y chupando su pezón con avidez entre mordidas fuertes sintiendo el calor de su aliento húmedo y cálido.

Una pequeña descarga de placer empezó a formarse en su abdomen y un calor insoportable le invadía, el temblor que sentía fue poco a poco disminuyendo pero aun temía ante su toque del Desconocido. No quería aceptar esto siguió tirando de sus ataduras pero solo conseguía soltar un quejido de dolor y el ardor en su muñeca.

\- Por favor deténgase…ah duele –Sollozando y gimiendo

\- Sonría – Sacando una foto – No debe estar triste princesa, ahora no se mueva – Sintió algo frio pasar por su piel por su pecho hasta su abdomen, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo chillando un poco del miedo escuchando rasgar la tela de sus bragas, en un pequeño susto usted se movió desobedeciendo su orden y obteniendo un pequeño corte leve en su cadera.

\- ¡Auh! – Protestando por el corte – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Usted idiota – Besando el corte – Has hecho que te hiriera tu hermosa piel.

\- No sigas – Sintiendo su lengua pasar sobre su herida fresca – Ah…no

\- Eres deliciosa – Se acercó a desatar su otra pierna para retirar la tela de sus bragas y tomar su muslo y envolverla en su cadera; desabrochándose sus pantalones vaqueros oscuros y bajándose su bóxer revelando su pene rígido y erecto cepillando contra la entrada de su humedad, la chica trato de liberarse de su agarre pero solo aplico más fuerza creando una contusión en sus piernas y muslos – Te voy a coger duro y sin sentido que hare que olvides a tu amado Luciel.

Se introdujo su peno dentro de su vagina de una sola estocada, empujando dentro de ti sintiendo un dolor al sentir desgarrarse por dentro, anunciando que usted era virgen. El siguió empujando rápidamente dentro de ti cogiéndola duramente por las caderas, jadeando duramente contra usted. Entre los movimientos la venda de sus ojos fue cayendo poco a poco, usted pudo ver su rostro, tenían los ojos levemente cerrados revelando una mirada verde menta lleno de lujuria. Sus miradas se habían encontrado, el dolor que sentía fue empezando a disminuir para ser reemplazo por el placer que la invadía. De pronto se encontró gimiendo junto con él y dejándose llevar por la sensación de su pene entrando y saliendo, rodeo un poco más sus piernas para sentir más la cercanía sorprendiéndolo un poco ante esa repentina acción. Se sujetó de la cabecera donde estaban sus restricciones introduciendo su pene más profundo, empujando su cuerpo contra la cama. Su respiración era dificultosa gruñendo de placer chocando en ese punto delicioso que la hacía gemir un poco ahogado, sintió sus paredes apretar alrededor de su miembro.

\- Eres tan apretada – Gimiendo roncamente besando sus labios – Él no te merece… - mordiendo levemente tus labios – Joder es demasiado

\- Ah…ah – Usted derramo una lagrimas por las duras palabras que él dijo.

Sintió venirse una punzada de dolor y placer cuando recorrió por su columna vertebral, la sensación de unos dientes clavarse en su hombro con fuerza rompiendo su piel, seguido de una sensación caliente que la lleno por dentro y un orgasmo que la hizo gemir alto. Saliendo de su interior con su pene goteando del fluido del semen, sintió como por su muslo se escurría sus fluidos.

Soltó las restricciones de sus muñecas haciendo que cayeran por los lados de la cama, no podía moverse pero el dolor punzante en su piel era caliente y doloroso. Sus muñecas estaban laceradas entre un rojizo y la sangre en sus heridas. El Desconocido tomo una foto antes de que usted pudiera protestar, se sentía humillada y denigrada ante tal acción. Cuando dejo la cámara en su lugar se acercó a tomarla por el rostro plantando un casto beso en sus labios.

\- Le había recordado que usted me pertenece, me temo que no eh terminado con usted – Tirándola hacia abajo para revelar que nuevamente su pene se encontraba erecto – No más fotos – Atrapando sus labios besándola suavemente, acercándola a su cuerpo – Eres interesante chica, veo por qué mi hermano tiene interés en ti

\- Mmm…ah – Sintiendo su mano masajear su clítoris hinchado, gimiendo ante su toque.

\- Eres adictiva – besando su rostro, todo ella lo excitaba. Sujetando su pelo color castaño sintiendo la suavidad – Quiero escucharte gemir para mi mientras te llevo al paraíso

La tomo de las caderas para aferrarse a sus piernas y levantarla de la cama llevándola a la pared contra su cuerpo, cepillando su pene contra su entrada. Haciendo que su respiración se volviera un poco inestable exhalada fuertemente, la miro a los ojos mientras se introducía nuevamente dentro de su vagina.

\- _Voy a ir_ – Susurrando en su odio seductoramente – _Quiero escucharla para mí… -_ Tiro de su cuerpo moliendo sus caderas duramente en una fricción húmeda y caliente. Se aferró ella a su pecho tratando de que no fuera rápido. Gemía entrecortadamente en entre cada embestida que daba – Mírame, yo soy quien te está tomando – El sonido de sus sexos chocar entre si y la mezcla de fluidos entrando profundamente - Nadie más le perteneces

\- ¡Ah…ah…ah! – Beso con necesidad los labios del Desconocido observando con timidez mientras sentía correrse - ¡Descono…cido!

\- Saeran… - Dijo en un gruñido dirigiendo una mirada penetrante – Mi nombre… quiero escucharlo

\- ¡Saeran…Sae! – Se aferró a su espalda jadeando pesadamente, se había rendido a estos sentimientos. En un intento de aferrarse a su ultima fuerza de voluntad que quedaba en ella.

\- ¡Mmhg!...aah MC – Gimiendo roncamente su nombre mientras se corría dentro de su apretado sexo, liberando su semen caliente. Saliendo de su vagina beso sus labios una vez más antes de llevarla a la cama cayendo junto con usted y atrayéndola a su pecho en un agarre fuerte. Mientras respiraba rítmicamente rápido.

Se sentía un poco incomoda ante esta situación y verlo semidesnudo, siendo la única desnuda completamente del cuerpo. Una manta la cubrió junto con el observando su mirada fija en ti, sus mejillas se ruborizaron de vergüenza cuando trato de evitarla. Vio que la soltó y se levantaba para después sacar de su bolsillo de su pantalón un tira con dos pastillas. Se acercó a usted para quedar frente a su rostro.

\- ¿Qué me harás? – diciendo con temor.

\- Es imposible – Sacando una de las pastillas, se la coloco en su boca para después tomar su rostro por la fuerza y besarla mientras mordía su labio duramente para que abriera y con su lengua empujar la pastilla hasta el fondo, obligándola a tomarla – Usted se sentirá bien una vez que haga efecto.

\- ¿Efecto? – Diciendo confundida

\- Relación sexual – Diciendo molesto – Tuvimos sexo y lo que te di es una pastilla de emergencia.

\- Un anticonceptivo… - Observando que se introducía nuevamente a la cama junto con ella tomándola de la cintura – Saeran…

– Crees que va ser la única vez que te tomare, hare que lo olvides completamente - Enterrando su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma – me perteneces MC…

\- Usted no me dejara ir… - Sintiendo un dolor en su pecho aferrándose al brazo del joven – Yo estoy rota…

\- Ambos lo estamos – Observando su mirada ambarina y cristalina – Yo la romperé y la volveré a unir junto conmigo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Que esperaban que actuara suave y se declarada a la pobre chica al final, si es venganza y así me imagine ese bad ending 1 de 707 en donde secuestra a MC y le toma fotos.

Espero que le haya gustado espero sus comentarios :D


End file.
